The present invention relates to a method for correctly calculating the efficiency of implementation of new equipment in a process-type controlled factory in order to determine the improvement of the production efficiency. Specifically, the present invention provides an index to make possible the evaluation of the efficiency of implementation of new equipment in a factory and provides a method for calculating that index.
In manufacturing work in a process-type factory, such as a chemical plant or an oil refining plant, it is mostly the case that there are a plurality of conditions and source materials which affect equipment. This is particularly true in compressor control systems. Therefore, it is difficult to compare the production efficiency of the equipment at period of time with production efficiency at another period of time, because of the changing ambient conditions and the source of materials variations.
As more companies become concerned with the determination of their investment project's efficiency, it becomes necessary to have a tool to identify and quantify efficiency improvements after implementation of a new project. It is difficult to accurately compare changes of efficiencies in the same plant between different period of time (before project implementation and after implementation) that continuous conditions and source materials variations. Therefore, it is desirable to have a system which can accurately calculate and determine the efficiency improvement before and after installation of new equipment in the factory.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for evaluating relative efficiency of equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to allow for determining efficiency of operating equipment regardless of ambient conditions and source materials variations.
One or more of these or other objects of the invention will be apparent from the specification and claims that follow.